


Legend of the Ancients

by WrongButton



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-05
Updated: 2010-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongButton/pseuds/WrongButton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was believed that all Cetra were lost except for one, Aeris Gainsborough, whom Shinra has been trying to capture for years. It wasn't until later they discovered there was another. A decedent of the Dragoons, named Cid Highwind. This is his story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legend of the Ancients

2000 years ago the Planet was home to an ancient nomadic group of people called the Setora. These people were divided into four tribes, each blessed with an elemental Mako crystal from the Planet. The Cetra (or Ancients) protected the Earth Crystal, the Dragoon protected the Wind Crystal, the Mysidians protected the Water Crystal, and the Rajasi (Fire-Lion) protected the Fire Crystal.

Looking almost identical to regular humans, they were deeply spiritual in nature and thus their appearances were influenced by what element of nature they lived closest too. The Setora had a unique ability to communicate with the planet. Being a nomadic people they migrated from one area to another, living in harmony with nature. The Setora served as the Planet's caretakers.

All Setora had the ability to guide the flow of the Planet's spiritual energy, this being the means by which they were able to cultivate life on the Planet. The Ancient's lived off of and protected the land. The Dragoon's, who were said to be descended from Dragons, lived in and protected the skies, The Mysidians lived in and protected the waters. The Rajasi, who were beast like but possessed an intelligence surpassing that of any human's, protected the element of fire.

Humans are believed to be descendants of the Setora, which have lost their ability to commune with nature. When they forsook their migratory habits to form permanent settlements they gave up their close relationship with the Planet in favor of leisure and convenience.

An old legend is passed down through the Satora. It tells of how the Setora fought to protect their Planet, and were nearly reduced to extinction in the process.

"The Calamity from the Skies, descended upon our planet. Scarring the land and poisoning the waters. Sickness and madness spread throughout the Setora, many were killed or changed into monsters. The humans, driven by fear went into hiding.

The creature that invaded our Planet we called "Heaven's Dark Harbinger". She invaded one's mind, able to glean memories and emotions of those she came in contact with. She could take the form of the fallen, and so get close enough to destroy their loved ones. Those that were taken by the sickness she brought were turned into monsters and fought against their brethren.

A small band of unchanged Setora from each elemental tribe survived, and banded together to defeat "Heaven's Dark Harbinger". Absorbing the Wind Crystal, Earth Crystal, Water Crystal, and Fire Crystal into their bodies the clan leaders of the Dragoons, Ancients, Mysidians, and Rajasi mounted a final assault on "Heaven's Dark Harbinger". Wielding their powers over the elements, and with help from the spiritual energy from the planet, they sealed "Heaven's Dark Harbinger's" body and essence into the very scar it left on the land.

Despite their victory over the "Calamity from the Skies", the Setora civilization was lost, and their numbers dwindled down to almost nothing. The Mysidians line was completely wiped out. Only a handful of Ancients, Dragoons, and Rajasi were left to guard the sacred locations and pass along the secrets of the Setora.

Mankind took over the planet from the Setora, and started their own civilization. As time wore on, humanity forgot about "The Calamity from the Skies" and the Mysidians. The Dragoons became nothing but a myth, and the Ancients fell into legend."

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own FF-VII or any of its characters and make no money from writing this story.
> 
> ***Authors Note***
> 
> *Climbs onto her bed and starts chucking stuffed animals as the mass of plot bunnies gets closer* "BACK YOU DEMONS, BACK!!!" *watches as the plot bunnies surround her growing in number by the minute* Oh Gaia help me this is going to be a long story...
> 
> This is just an introduction to my story of how Cid is a Dragoon. One of the 4 ancient races that lived on Gaia. I have great plans for this story and look forward to getting it out of my head. I'm still new to posting stories so forgive me if it looks weird. I do plan to eventually make this a yaoi with the end couple being Vin/Cid. But I'm planning on throwing some Seph/Cid in to spice things up. Yeah you read that right Vin/Cid, and Seph/Cid. Seme/Uke ^.^ *points to the bunnies* It's their fault!
> 
> Yeah so apparently I'm making this a 2 part fic. Damn. Muse.
> 
> The first part is about Cid's child hood and it reveals some of his past. Then goes into his Shinra space program days up until the launch failure and when he leaves Shinra. That will have Seph/Cid.
> 
> The second part takes place when he joins AVALANCHE in the fight against Seph. And eventually he learns about what he is and other stuff happens. That will have Vin/Cid.
> 
> Now I feel I should point out that I haven't played the game all the way through. So yeah I'm calling this AU for anything I miss. XD Also I'm trying to figure out the time line for my fic . So the next chap probably won't be out till I finish that.
> 
> Also I don't have a Beta, but I have 2 friends that write/read fanfiction that said they would look over my chap's. So sorry for any spelling or miss wording ^.^' heh.
> 
> I want to say thanks to all that have read and commented on my fic ^.^ You all made my week!
> 
> Now with that all said, I won't be repeating myself. So don't worry about long Author's notes at the end of every chap!


End file.
